


Just Let Me Adore You

by benhalfway



Series: Ballum One Shots [7]
Category: Ballum, EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Date Do-Over, Deaf Character, Dinner, Fancy Restaurant, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benhalfway/pseuds/benhalfway
Summary: Prompt: Callum wines and dines Ben (he is fully deaf but covid doesn't exist) and Ben ends up being an emotional mess. Callum just physically showing Ben how much he means to him?
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: Ballum One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571590
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Just Let Me Adore You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smugdendingle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smugdendingle/gifts).



> Thank you so much smudgendingle for the prompt! I really appreciate it <3 I hope this is what you were expecting! I'm sorry if it isn't.
> 
> If anyone has any more prompts/requests just send them my way. Thank you :)

"Babe?"

Callum reaches out to touch Ben's arm but he flinches and jumps away, only to relax when he realises it's Callum.

Callum frowns, gently rubbing Ben's arm in a soothing manner.

"Sorry, sorry. Are you okay?"

Ben's face contorts into a look of confusion.

"What?"

Callum smiles sadly, cupping Ben's face in his hands so he's looking into his eyes. Ben's eyes travel down to his lips, waiting for him to repeat what he just said.

"I said, are you okay?"

Ben makes an 'o' shape with his mouth before smiling and nodding, wrapping his arms around Callum's torso and resting his head on his chest.

"I'm okay, yeah. S'just annoying, that's all. I just want my hearing back."

Callum presses a soft kiss to Ben's head, gently rubbing his back, letting him know he's there in the only way he knows how.

Ben smiles, pressing a soft kiss to Callum's chest before lifting his head to look up at his lips.

"Anyway, did you want something? Before I got scared, when you touched my arm."

"Ohh yeah. I was just gonna ask if you fancied going out tonight. I know it's kinda last minute but I've been planning it for a while now and-"

Ben cuts off Callum's ramblings with a kiss. It's short but sweet, and Callum can't help but smile against his lips.

"I'd love to go out. As long as it's just us. It's hard enough trying to figure out what you're saying, never mind trying to figure out what a group of people are saying."

Callum nods in understanding, pressing a small kiss to Ben's nose.

"It'll just be us, I promise. It's meant to be a date really. We haven't had a proper one yet. All the others were a bit..."

He trails off, trying to think of the best word to use to describe their previous dates. Ben chuckles amusedly.

"Shit?"

"Yeah, a bit."

They both break into a fit of laughter then, until Ben remembers their first 'proper' date and stops in his tracks, frowning all of a sudden.

"Ben? What's wrong?"

"Just uh...I just feel bad about the first one. Y'know, me being an ignorant, self absorbed prick the whole time then going off and kissing that guy. You didn't deserve that and I'm sorry."

Callum shakes his head and smiles, pulling Ben into a loving hug.

He places his index finger on the back of Ben's shirt, slowly dragging it down to make the letter 'I'. Once he's done that, he uses his finger to draw a heart.

Ben smiles tearfully when he realises what's happening.

By the time Callum has finished writing the letter 'U', Ben is throwing his arms around his neck and kissing him with so much love and passion that it sends sparks flying through the air.

Callum smiles against his lips, wrapping his arms around Ben's waist and tilting his head so he can deepen the kiss.

Neither of them are sure quite how long they kiss for, but when they eventually pull apart, their lips are red and swollen. Ben giggles and Callum can't help but smile at the sound.

"I love you too, babe. You're my very own BFG."

Callum raises an eyebrow at that with a small smirk.

"BFG? As in the big friendly giant? That story Lexi loves?"

"Yeah! I was reading it to her just before bed one night and she started giggling all of a sudden. I asked her what was so funny and she said, "Daddy Callum is the big friendly giant!" and honestly, babe, I have to agree. You are a giant, you are friendly and, well, let's face it...you are big, if you catch my drift."

Callum smacks his arm and Ben laughs loudly.

"You're disgusting."

"You love me really."

Callum smiles at that, stealing another quick kiss from Ben before pulling back so he can read his lips.

"You know I do."

Ben's eyes light up and he smiles with delight. Almost like he wasn't expecting Callum to say that. He's clearly made up.

"I love you too, you big softie."

He steals yet another kiss before pulling back with a huge grin on his face.

"Right, so. Tonight. What should I wear? Do I need to dress formal or casual? Where are we going?"

Callum can't help but smile at how excited he is. Ben would never admit it, he's too proud for that, but Callum can see it on his face; the way his eyes light up as he babbles on about the date.

"I'm not telling you where we're going, it's a surprise! You don't need to dress too formal. Just wear something nice."

Ben has a thoughtful look on his face before he smiles and nods.

"Right. I think I've got just the outfit in mind. Come with me."

Before Callum can even respond he's being dragged towards the bedroom. He laughs, letting Ben take him away because he can't deny that seeing Ben happy is always the highlight of his entire week.

"So, I'm thinkinggg..."

He lets go of Callum's hand so he can open their joint wardrobe. Callum watches on with an amused smile as he rifles through his shirts, searching for a very specific one.

When he eventually spots it, he pulls it out with a triumphant smile.

"Found it! Ok, so I'm thinking this..."

He pauses to hold up the shirt so Callum can see it. It's a crisp white button up blouse, and Callum has to stop himself from drooling just at the thought of Ben wearing it.

"Aaaand..."

He trails off, folding up the shirt and placing it on the bed before turning to the chest of drawers, opening up the middle drawer and rifling through his jeans and trousers.

"Found them! Ok, so that shirt and these trousers."

He holds up the trousers and Callum can't help but smile.

"Yeah, that's perfect."

"What?"

Callum steps closer so he's stood in front of Ben, making it easier for him to read his lips.

"I said it's perfect."

Ben smiles then, folding up the trousers and placing them on top of the shirt on the bed.

"Great."

He steps forward and presses a quick kiss to Callum's cheek before taking his hand in his own.

"Thank you for this. I've been wanting to go on a proper date for ages, to make up for all our failed ones, but I just never had the chance. Every time I thought about asking, something came up or my dad suddenly decided he needed my help. And then we broke up...but hey, we don't speak of that. That never happened. Ahh, I'm so excited! I wonder where you're taking me..."

Callum smiles fondly as Ben rambles on and on about the date. He hasn't seen him this excited, this happy in quite some time. Since the accident that ultimately resulted in Ben losing his hearing, he has simply been a shell of the person he once was.

He's been distant, sad, dissociated and just generally not himself. So seeing him so excited and filled with genuine happiness...well, it makes Callum feel like maybe, just maybe, he's actually done alright as a boyfriend. Like maybe he can help Ben be his old, happy self again.

"Anyway, I'm rambling now. Basically, it's gonna be amazing and I'm excited. Thank you."

Callum smiles and nods, pulling Ben in for another hug and pressing several soft kisses to the top of his head.

"It's fine. Anything for the man I love, hey?"

He grins, and Ben feels his heart melt.

_The man I love._

"Oh, Callum...what would I do without you, 'ey? I'd be so lost. I don't deserve you."

Callum shakes his head, taking a hold of Ben's hands and bringing them both, encased in his own, up to his heart.

"You deserve everything, Ben. You deserve the world and more. You need to start realising that. I know you don't see it but you are the most amazing person I know. You're so kind, funny, smart, sassy and beautiful, and I love you with all my heart, ok? More than anything or anyone on this planet."

Ben feels himself welling up so he quickly hides his face in Callum's chest, not wanting his boyfriend to see him cry.

"I know I keep saying it today but...I love you."

Callum smiles, raking a hand through Ben's soft brown hair.

He leans in close so he can speak into Ben's ear. While he knows he can't hear him, he might be able to feel it.

"I love you too."

Ben closes his eyes, trying to make out what he's saying. He can just about feel the words 'you too' being whispered against his ear.

He smiles brightly, pulling away from their hug so he can press yet another kiss to Callum's lips. He can't seem to stop kissing him. It's all he wants to do.

"Well. Now that that's settled, do you want to watch a few movies or something? I was planning on taking you out at about six so we've got hours to go yet."

Ben smiles and nods, bringing both hands up to gently caress Callum's face, allowing himself to just feel. Now that he can't hear anymore, he loves to be able to feel things. It helps him feel more grounded.

"Sure, I'd love that. Can we watch Hannah Montana first?"

Callum chuckles softly, gently tilting Ben's chin up so he can read his lips.

"Of course, darlin'."

He leans down to press a soft kiss to Ben's forehead. Ben closes his eyes and smiles.

"Thank you. You normally say no."

He chuckles then, opening his eyes so he can read Callum's lips if he starts to speak.

"Well, I want today to be as amazing as possible for the love of my life, don't I?"

He grins then, and Ben smacks his arm, a small blush coating his cheeks.

"Shut up."

Callum laughs softly.

"Come on then. Let's go watch Hannah Montana."

Ben smiles and nods, so Callum takes him by the hand and leads him into the living room so they can pass the time watching movies.

—

"Callummm, where are we goinggg?"

Ben whines for the fiftieth time, just to be annoying. Callum rolls his eyes and sighs.

"You'll see when we get there."

Ben furrows his brows in confusion, having not quite caught that.

"What?"

Callum stops walking and turns to face him, repeating what he said but slower this time, signing the odd word that he's learnt.

Ben whines, and Callum can't help but laugh.

"Stop whining. You'll love it, I promise. Just five more minutes and we'll be there."

With that, he takes Ben by the hand and they continue on their journey to the restaurant.

"You're mean. You know that? Very mean. Very, very mean."

Callum turns his head to look at Ben and smiles amusedly when he sees the pout on his face.

"If I was mean, would I be taking you to a four-star restaurant to wine and dine you?"

The cockiness in his tone dies down and his face falls when he realises he's just ruined the surprise.

Ben bursts out laughing while Callum facepalms at his own stupidity, shaking his head in disbelief.

"You've kept this from me for weeks and you slip up five minutes before we get there? You bloody doughnut!"

Ben cackles, much to Callum's dismay.

"I hate you."

"You love me really."

"I love you _and_ hate you. You're so annoying."

Ben smiles cheekily and nods, poking Callum's cheek with his index finger.

"And don't I know it!"

Callum shakes his head, smiling amusedly.

"In all seriousness though...you're the best boyfriend ever. I don't know what I did to deserve this, or you, but thank you."

Callum's face softens, a fond smile making its way onto his lips.

"So I've been told. You're not too bad yourself, babe."

Ben laughs softly, resting his head on Callum's shoulder while they walk. Callum lets go of Ben's hand, snaking an arm around his waist instead and pressing a soft kiss to his temple.

Eventually, they make it to the restaurant. They walk inside and Ben is immediately blown away by how fancy it is.

"Wow, babe...you really know how to treat a guy."

Callum chuckles softly, removing his arm from his waist and linking arms with him instead as they approach the Maître d'.

"Good evening, gents. Do you have a reservation?"

"Good evening. Yes, I booked a table for two under the name Highway."

The woman looks through the list of reservations and smiles when she spots the name.

"Yes, there you are. You're on table 9. Follow me."

She heads over to the table, Ben and Callum following suit and thanking her once they find their table.

"No problem. The waiter will be over to take your order soon."

Callum smiles and nods, taking a seat opposite Ben who's already seated, trying to avoid an awkward conversation with the woman.

"Ok, thank you."

"No worries. I hope you enjoy your time here."

She shoots them both a cheery smile before heading over to greet a couple who've just arrived.

Callum switches his attention back to Ben and smiles.

"This is nice."

Ben nods and smiles, but it looks forced. Perhaps he's just nervous.

"It's okay, y'know. I'll do all the talking if it's easier."

Ben just shakes his head and smiles. This one doesn't look as forced, so Callum knows it's genuine. He's just nervous.

"People are gonna talk to me sometimes, Callum. It's inevitable. If someone talks to me, I'll try my best to understand and respond. I'm sorry if I mess up though."

Callum shakes his head, reaching over the table and placing his hand on top of Ben's.

"You never have to apologise for not understanding someone. Ever. It's not your fault, ok?"

Ben nods, placing his other hand on top of Callum's and giving it a small squeeze before pulling both of his hands away.

Suddenly, the waiter approaches their table, offering the men a warm smile.

"Good evening, gents. Are you ready to order?"

"Good evening. No, not yet. We're just taking a look at the menu now."

The waiter nods in understanding.

"That's no problem at all. I'll just be floating around, so grab my attention when you're ready to order."

"Sure thing. Thank you."

"No problem."

Callum smiles as the man walks away, picking up his menu so he can go through what they have.

Ben awkwardly picks his up and skims through it, feeling utterly embarrassed for not being able to make out a word of the conversation between Callum and the waiter.

Callum chances a look at Ben over the top of his menu and frowns when he sees how sad and defeated he looks.

He places the menu down before reaching over and tapping Ben's arm. Ben looks up, confused, only for his face to fall when Callum starts signing.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. Just a bit embarrassed, that's all."

Callum frowns, gently squeezing Ben's arm in a comforting manner.

"What are you embarrassed about?"

"What do you think? I couldn't make out a word of your conversation with the waiter just then. It's embarrassing."

Callum sighs sadly.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of, Ben. It's not your fault. You can't help being deaf."

Ben flinches a little at the word 'deaf'. He's still in the denial stage. He doesn't want to even begin to consider the fact that this could be it for the rest of his life.

"Everything's going to be okay, I promise. We will get through it together. Whether your hearing comes back or not, I will be here to support you every step of the way. If it does come back, that's fantastic. If it doesn't, that's okay. We'll get through it and you'll learn to cope with it eventually."

Ben just about makes out enough words to get the gist of what Callum is saying. He forces a weak smile and nods, before switching all of his attention back to the menu.

Callum does the same, picking up his own menu and scanning through all the different meals.

Eventually, they both decide what they want and Ben decides he's going to be brave and at least try to place his own order.

Callum spots the waiter from before floating around and flags him down.

"Hello again. Are you ready to order now?"

"Yes, we are."

"Perfect. What would you like?"

"Please can I have the Parmesan Risotto with roasted shrimp?"

"Of course!"

He writes Callum's order down before turning to Ben.

Ben takes a deep breath in and out before placing his order.

"U-Um...can I have the duck please? With uh, the pomegranate glaze?"

"Certainly! And what drinks would you like? Would you like to take a look at our wine list?"

He writes down Ben's order before placing the wine list down, but Ben doesn't quite catch the question. He looks up at Callum, his face the picture of confusion.

Callum decides to speak for the both of them, and Ben surprisingly looks relieved rather than embarrassed or annoyed.

"Can we just have a glass of something cold before we start, please? We'll take a look in a little bit."

"Of course! That's no problem at all. What cold drink would you like?"

Callum turns to Ben then. He doesn't want to pick something for him in case he gets it wrong.

"Ben? What drink do you want?"

Ben looks confused for a second.

"What did you say? Oh! Oh. Um, just a water, please."

The waiter gives him an odd look. Not one of judgment but one of confusion.

"Oh, he's um, he's deaf."

Callum speaks hesitantly, knowing how Ben gets when he tells people he's deaf.

"Oh! My apologies. I didn't realise. Ok, so a water. Would he like ice with that?"

"You can ask him yourself. You just need to speak a bit slower."

"Of course! Of course. Um, sir?"

Ben looks up when he realises the waiter is talking to him and not Callum.

"Sorry?"

"Would you like ice with your water?"

"Oh. Yes, please."

He nods, writing 'iced water' in his notepad before turning back to Callum.

"And what would you like, sir?"

"I'll have the same, please."

He nods, adding a x2 next to the iced water.

"Of course! Is that everything? Any sides or..?"

"No, thank you. That's everything for now."

"Of course. I'll go put your order in now. They shouldn't be too long."

Callum nods and smiles.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Bye now."

Once he's gone, Callum reaches over the table and grabs Ben's hand, offering him a warm smile.

"I'm so proud of you."

A small, almost inaudible gasp escapes Ben's lips as he stares at Callum in disbelief. He can feel his eyes prickling with tears but he refuses to let himself cry.

"You are?"

"Of course I am. You're so brave."

Ben smiles tearfully, giving Callum's hand a small squeeze.

"Thank you."

Callum smiles fondly, giving his hand a small squeeze in return.

"You don't need to thank me."

With that, he lifts Ben's hand, bringing it up to his lips and pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

—

"Oh my God, babe. I am stuffed. Like proper stuffed. I don't think I'll ever be able to eat again!"

Callum laughs at his over-dramatic boyfriend, and Ben smiles. He loves making Callum laugh, even if it wasn't intentional.

"Should we take a look at the wine list now?"

Ben smiles and nods, so Callum picks up the wine list and scans through it.

"These are all so..."

"Fancy and expensive as fuck?"

Callum laughs and nods.

"Then why don't we get the cheque and go back to Walford? We can go to the Vic or E20 or something for the drinks."

Callum shakes his head. He promised Ben the full wine and dine experience, so that's what he's going to get.

"No. This is a date, Ben. The Vic is hardly an ideal place for a date, is it? Besides, I promised to wine and dine you and I'm a man of my word, ain't I?"

"Ok but at least let me split the che-"

"Not a chance. It's like you've never been on a date before. If I'm taking you out on a date, it's my job to pay for everything."

Ben blushes and smiles. He's not used to this kind of treatment. This kind of love. It's all so new to him.

"Fine. Let's have a gander then."

He holds his hand out and Callum hands the wine list over so he can have a look.

He skims through the list for the cheapest option and settles on that.

"How about the house red? Cheap but just as nice as the expensive stuff."

Callum eyes him suspiciously.

"You're not worrying about money, are you? You know I don't min-"

"No, no. I just uh, you can't go wrong with the basics, can ya? What's the point in spending all that money on some expensive wine with a fancy name that we may not even like, when we can just get something simple for half the price and actually enjoy it?"

Callum wants to argue that it really doesn't matter, but if it makes Ben feel better, he'll go along with it for his sake.

"Ok, but I really wouldn't have minded if you went for one of the more expensive ones."

"I know, that's the problem. You're too soft. C'mere."

Ben leans over the table to give him a kiss, and Callum happily accepts, smiling against his lips.

When they pull apart, Ben's got the biggest, goofiest grin on his face and it makes Callum's heart melt.

"I love you, Cal."

"I love you too, babe."

They share one more quick kiss before settling back down in their seats, and all Ben can think to himself is wow, I don't deserve this man.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope this was okay!
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments; if you like it, if you don’t, and where I can improve if it’s the latter. All feedback is welcomed and appreciated.
> 
> All my love,  
> Chloe xx


End file.
